A different kind of trip
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: My own unique take on the classic 'field trip to ghost zone' idea. I tried to make it unique and having released this story on wattpad before this I am aware that I have succeeded! My fellow Wattpad-ers loved this fanfiction so I hope you guys do too! The full story is on wattpad already so if you'd rather read it on there then I have the same username as on here.
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, all three seasons of Danny Phantom happened but Danny didn't reveal his identity. They are all 17 in this story.**

Danny and Sam ran through the school corridors as fast as they could. They had just fought box ghost again. They ran into the classroom just as the late bell rang and rushed to their seats. Mr. Lancer, at the front of the class sent a disappointed frown their way before announcing that they would simply watch the news this lesson. The TV in the corner of the room was turned on.

"Box ghost made yet another appearance this morning and was sent back to the ghost zone by Danny Phantom and the Plant Princess. Here is the battle."

Danny and Sam smiled, remembering the easy battle they took part in. Sam had gotten powers too. They had no idea why. They only found out when she was in her green house and one of her plants started growing extremely fast before her. In her ghost form she wore a skin tight green dress. She wore multiple long thin bracelets that dangled off her arms and gave her an ancient queen look when paired with the black beaded headdress that was made of the same material as the bracelets and dangled down her forhead. Her hair was wavey and tumbled down her shoulders with darkly coloured flowers laced in with the black curls. Her eyes in that form had green eye-shadow and her eyes were a glowing yellow. Her skin was even paler in that form. The dress flowed at the bottom over her feet, which were bare. She was know as Plant Princess for her regal looks and power over plants. She had all of Danny's powers but she was left powerful and had plant powers rather than ice ones meaning her ghost sense made her breath out green air instead of ice blue.

She had changed in her human form too. Her purple-black hair was always up in a messy bun with two wavey pieces of hair framing her face on each side. She was more tan and her lipstick was black as ever. She had ditched the skirt to hide her battle scars but the combat boots remained. She wore white jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt, both baggy to hide muscle and hide her identity. She wore on her ring finger a gold band with the Danny Phantom symbol on it, something worn in both identity's.

The gold band was because she was married to Danny who wore the Ring of Rage in place of his own wedding ring. Danby too had changed. His normal outfit, as Fenton was similar to how it used to be, but now his red and white t-shirt was long sleeved. It was also baggier along with his dark blue jeans. His hair was longer and he used gel to make it seem shorter. He now wore combat boots too.

As Phantom, he wore a long brown jacket over his suit and wore black fingerless gloves. He now carried a black sword that had a glowing white aura. He also had a third form. In his third form he had the crown hovering over his head in a fiery blaze and he wore the attire of a king. He was more powerful in that form and used it to address the residents of the ghost zone. He never fought in that form and the public didn't know of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Danny sat on the back left table. There were two other tables to the right and sat on the middle back table were Tucker and Valerie. Valerie hadn't changed much except for her opinion. She was now on their team, helping them fight ghosts and etc.

Tucker however had changed the most. His hair was long and in dreadlocks, held back by an orange head band. In fact, he looked very much like Wasabi from big hero 6. He even wore a similar jumper and stuff and wore baggy clothes like the rest of them. Of course he always had technology around and could build and design that technology himself.

He now had a superhero form too. He had designed a battle suit and, like Valerie, wore a bracelet with the tech inside. Unlike Valerie with her Red bracelet for her Huntress costume his bracelet was orange. When he had the suit on it was silver and had a holographic device of the watch for hacking.

So they had all changed, in a way. They all also knew Latin, Esperanto and Greek so they could speak to ghosts and between themselves without eavesdroppers. It was in one of these languages that Danny was writing a poem in as Mr. Lancer told the rest of the class about a trip to the ghost zone. Upon finishing the poem and looking up he could hear the teacher talking about the trip and after hearing where they were going began banging his head on his desk.

The whole class stared at him as he did this and eventually Mr. Lancer asked him to stop. He lifted his head and the class was very surprised at the lack of bruising or even signs of having been hitting his forehead to the desk.

Sam spoke to him telepathically in a way only they could - due to their marriage as king and queen of the ghost zone - to try and calm him down. _We can talk about it later and prepare so if something goes wrong we can help everyone and ourselves._ She also turned to me and smiled.

Mr. Lancer walked over to ask about Danny's reaction when he noticed the poem. "Great Gatsby, Fenton! When did you learn Latin?!"

"Yo, Lancer! Read it out, I bet its stupid. Right Fentina?!" Dash shouted from one of the middle tables, laughing and smirking.

"Ok, ok students! Here you go:

Conflicted, by Danny Fenton.

Loved by the masses,

Hated during classes.

Fighting for their lives,

Rescuing their wives.

Feeling their hatred,

My innocence tainted.

Two sides conflict,

Neither picked,

On a balance between life and death."

The whole class stared in confusion until the silence was broken by Danny. "Um, please can I... Have that back...?"

Mr. Lancer passed it back to Danny before clearing his throat and dismissing the class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of the field trip when Sam and Danny woke up in the same bed having had some 'alone time' the previous evening. At the foot of their bed was two bags each having been checked over many times. In each one was weapons, a first aid kit, spare clothes and enough food and water to last a few people a week. In the guest bedroom Valerie and Tucker had two similar bags. This only difference was that Tucker's was larger and had loads of technology inside as well.

Sam, dressed in only her underwear and one of Danny's very oversized t-shirts got out of bed to head downstairs. Danny too got out of bed, putting on a t-shirt and pyjama pants. They Danny gave Sam a quick kiss before they ran downstairs, knowing that Jack And Maddie would be in the lab. Tucker and Valerie ran out of the guest room around the same time, also running to the kitchen. When they got there, they played some music. They played 'Silver Spoon by Lily Allen' and Danny and Sam sang along. Jazz glanced in the kitchen and rolled her eyes before going to the front door to let Mr. Lancer and the class in. Jazz was also going on the trip.

The class was astonished when they walked through the door. They could see into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Every now and then I will change the POV, in a way. I will let you know when that is and whether it's first or third person. That is, unless it's obvious.**

 **Mr. Lancer, third person.**

When Mr. Lancer knocked on the door to the Fenton's house, he was expecting to see the children sat in the front room and the parents cooking breakfast. Instead he was met with the parents nowhere to be seen and the children cooking their own breakfast.

He and the students walked slowly to the kitchen in mesmerisation to watch the scene before them. The first thing that Lancer noticed was the beautiful singing voices of both Sam and Danny.

(Sam in italics, Danny underlined and both is italics and underlined)

" _Yeah, I went to posh school,_

 _Why would I deny it?_

Silver spoon, at the ready

 _So don't even try it!"_ And so on, so forth.

Then he noticed that they were in pyjamas. At school they always wore the same stuff. He was very interested by this. But mostly by what Sam was wearing. She wore an oversized black t-shirt that he assumed to be Danny's. Not only that, but she had no pj pants on, only the shirt and likely underwear, but he was a teacher and wouldn't look there to check.

Finally, he noticed how they were cooking. They all moved around the kitchen with practiced grace. Each one appeared taller as they weren't slouching like they did at school. They were throwing knives across the room at each other, never hitting another person and always catching it before using it to cut the fruit or whatever they needed to cut. When one knife was thrown at Danny, very nearly hitting his head before he caught the hilt, the group snapped out of their trance and gasped.

Clearly they heard it, because Danny's knees bent down and the knife was spun into a powerful grip, ready to fight as he was in a defensive stance. Sam ended up in a similar stance. Valerie's knees bent lightly and she hovered her hand over her bracelet. Tucker also did this. They all did it at the same time, and looked very intimidating. So much so, that the class took a few steps back, unlike Jazz who walked up to them and raised an eyebrow. They blushed and stepped out of their defensive stances, now slouching and looking as they usually did. They grabbed their plates, did what they had left to do, and sat down to eat.

Mr. Lancer found himself very shocked and wondering even more about the mystery of the group. Even he and the other teachers often gossiped about them, mostly their latest and many excuses to get out of class but they gossiped nonetheless. They used to be the mystery trio, not with an extra member. Valerie had seemingly joined their little group over night, only adding to the mystery.

When breakfast was finished, they all went upstairs into their respective rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**All POV:**

The students sat downstairs and talked quietly in their social groups until they heard a shout coming from the upper floor. "Sam! You just scared me half to death!"

That exclamation was quickly followed by loud laugher. The students, now silent, could hear the laughter even as it began dying away. As they listened they could hear the conversation continue on the higher floor.

"So you basically died all the way?" They could hear Sam say with an amused voice. Just then, Tucker and Valerie ran with quiet footsteps and barged into Danny's room. They listened harder but could no longer hear the conversation after that. Of course, they were a lot more confused now. Some of them just let themselves forget it. Others thought about it. A select few stores it in the back of their minds for later.

 **Danny's POV:**

As Valerie and Tucker barged into my room, I smiled wider and looked in the mirror. I was still shirtless and on my back, you could see my huge tattoo. It appeared when I became King of the Ghost Zone. It sometimes changed in reflection of the zone's state but most of the time it simply remained the same and was personal to me, in a way. An image of the crown was in the centre of my back and the dark green flames flickered back and forth. The Ring of Rage was inside the crown's fire. All around the crown and its flames were lighter green flames patterned in little swirls that reflected the Ghost Zone's 'sky'. The letters D.P were in black and white under the crown and under that were three symbols. The one directly underneath had a rose with P.P written over it in fancy cursive; Sam or Plant Princess. Left of hers was Tucker's symbol as a hero. It was the symbol for a light bulb in diagrams of electric circuits. Right of Sam's was a symbol for Valerie. It was a red circle with a misshapen green blob in the middle to show her Red Huntress bracelet and that she captured ghosts. Finally in the small space below that was something new. Or, at least, it wasn't there yesterday. It was an ice crystal. Probably to show my ice powers. Every now and then I'd get something new like this. The tattoo is like a living thing. The flames are animated and move and new things are added to the tattoo often. As well as the tattoo, scars littered my entire body but for my face, which I tried to keep from getting hit so no one can find out about my scars and connect them to Phantom. Or at least, I never really called myself Danny in ghost form anymore... Too confusing.

Sam too had a tattoo. It was a black tiara with green fire around it, just like the crown of fire but for a queen rather than a King. She too had a third form, the same as her ghost one, where she was in regal attire. The team's symbols were too beneath her own rose and P.P symbol. Mine being the one in the middle.

I pulled on my baggy shirt and headed downstairs with Sam, Valerie, Tucker and my backpack. The backpack would be heavy to anyone else but to us? They were light. Ghost fighting gives yah loads of muscle. We all wear baggy clothes to hide those muscles and our scars. Well... To the lab!


	6. Chapter 6

**Random unnamed student POV:**

When the mystery group came downstairs, they walked towards the basement door with us following close behind. Danny knocked loudly on the door and shouted very loudly, 'Jack! Maddie! Mr. Lancer is here!' It seemed Normal to me but after a moment I realised that it was odd that he hadn't just called them Mum and Dad. You know, since they're his parents. But his parents came upstairs grinning as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Lancer! Students! Please, come down to the lab! We are just loading it with food for the next few days! We'll be staying over a few nights so we have plenty of time in the Zone!" Maddie began.

"Yes! And while we're there I'll continue blabbering on about ghosts! Has anyone got fudge?" Jack said and Maddie passed him a cookie. He looks slightly disappointed that it wasn't fudge but happy he got a cookie. He is so weird. I bet Danny is so embarrassed by them!

They ushered us into the 'Specter Speeder Bus'. There was a perfect number of chairs and each one - to my observation - could fall back into a bed. They were extremely comfy too. We sat for so long, relaxed yet excited in our chairs, in the usual groups of friends and social groups. The mystery four didn't seem relaxed though. Even I kept glancing at them, noticing their stiff bodies and how they shuffled around in their chairs restlessly. Odd behaviour. But this is Amity Park there's always something going on and it's probably nothing **(that's what he/she thinks... Sorry I had to say that)**.

Jazz, Danny Fenton's brother, sat beside with them. She too was tense but visibly less so. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but while the Fenton's were giving students the run through of safety precautions, Danny nodded lightly at Jazz and he looked around the SSB **(Specter speeder bus, in case you're confused)**. Those two are weird. But that matters no longer! We're moving!

 **I'm not usually the type to write stuff throughout chapters but I'm a bit hyper today. I'm grinning like in on drugs right now. Hehehhhe. Also... Comment Bananas if your reading this! And... What was that exchange between Danny and Jazz about...? Dun dunnn dunnnnnn! I think someone's drugged me or something...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jazz POV, First Person:**

While our parents were talking to everyone else, I decided to ask Danny how he was doing.

 _Danny? Are you okay?_ I asked telepathically.

 _Yeah, I guess._ He says back in my mind giving me a nod with a small smile resting gently on his face. _Hey Jazz? Reckon you can turn off the weapons? The ghost shield is fine, but the weapons are going to target me until Tucker can get at it...?_ He asked me, glancing at the areas with weapons within the SSB.

 _Of course I can._ So I did. With out moving though. I simply flicked the switch inside the vehicle with my mind.

When the engine started, Danny seemed somewhat worried but not loads. Of course, the weapons were off and it worked. I remember when I first found out he had powers. Weapons didn't target him then as he wasn't a very strong ghost. Now? He is the most powerful ghost in the zone! His ecto-signature is always there and every new invention our parents make had to be sent to Tucker so he can program it into not targeting his specific signature.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author POV**

The first day, surprisingly, went fine. They stayed in the speeder the whole day and drove about the zone. Danny being King, most ghosts avoided them. Only because they knew it unwise to go up to him in human form. In fact, only new ghosts really attacked anymore unless the halfa had done something they found to be annoying or disagreed with. But I digress.

They went all over the zone in the speeder and saw everything. They stopped for lunch which went well and after the Fenton's (Maddie and Jack) realised that it was probably safe outside the vehicle were promised the next day outside. At the end of the day they had a vote. Where would they go tomorrow? Everyone was given their own Wrist Ray and was told how to work it. And the vote went like this:

"Here are the places we have deemed safe enough to go to!

Phantom's keep

Dora's kingdom

Pandora's Palace

The Far Frozen

Walker's prison

Rock Island (Ember)

Pirates Cove (Young Blood)

Clockwork's tower

... **(This story was previously release on Wattpad where the whole story had been completed and released. When it was first released This gap was left for a vote. I regret to tell you that vote will not be taking place here on , so my apologies. Oh yeah, and they didn't end up going to them all so ignore that part of this last bit haha)**

In the end Phantom's keep was the only one voted for. They agreed to go to them all but spend longer at Phantom's Keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, on the morning of the second day the mystery four truly relaxed. Jazz had never been worried though. Not that that mattered. Nor did it really matter whether or not they were relaxed. But they did end up relaxed. They woke up a little tense, stretching and going straight to the window. Upon seeing nothing, they actually tensed up more. Their luck was never this good. Still another hour went by and no one attacked. The other students - including Jazz - still slept soundly on their bed-chairs. So they sat back in their seats and relaxed. They conversed about the ghost zone and how it had progressed since Danny became King. What new laws were put down and new ghosts that had appeared. When everyone woke up, they too noticed this change in them. It was certainly a good one. Once everyone else had had their chance to the bathroom and get ready, Paulina especially, they set off towards Phantom's Keep. As they neared it, Danny somehow managed to relax even more. The sight of what he considered to be a second home to him was just amazing. If anything he found himself more at home in his castle than at Fenton Works where he lived. Even his parents noticed how his demeanour changed as the Keep came into sight. He kept up his act of being weak but he most certainly was standing with less of a defensive position.

 **I'm going to give away a different clue to the class every place they go, so Phantom's Keep, comin' up!**


	10. Chapter 10

The SSB landed softly on the ground in front of the Keep, it's rumbling engines quieting so that it could stop. At the front, Maddie and Jack shouted over the students. "You may go of on your own but keep your Wrist Ray's at the ready and shoot any ghost that comes near you. We will hand out trackers as you get off the bus. Keep them with you at all times! They will beep when we are leaving." Maddie shouted. Jack, well he just blabbers on about a mix of ghosts, fudge, ghosts not being able to eat fudge, ghosts made of fudge... Etc.

As the students pile of one by one, carrying their trackers in pockets and hands, there is a huge uproar within the castle. A cacophony of sounds that reaches the ears of the students. Many, many shouts of, "King Phantom! King Phantom!" Were heard. The students, other than Danny, ran to the sound to meet Phantom. Well, the A-listers ran. The geeks walked. The mystery group walked casually. Danny looked for somewhere to transform as he lagged behind but not finding one, he was forced to continue.

"King Phantom! You're here! There is a matter that needs attending to immediately. Please hurry to the castle!" A servent ghost ran up to Danny and bowed asking him to follow. The class stared in confusion. In an attempt to hide his identity he too acted confused.

"Sir, I am not Phantom. I am Danny Fenton. My parents hunt ghosts why would I be one? Go look for Phantom in the castle's bedroom. He's probably sleeping up there! After all, he is a lazy ghost!" Danny shouted, stressing his words lightly. The ghost got the message apologised for the inconvenience. The A-listers laughed at the idea of Danny being Phantom and the class continued. Eventually Danny found somewhere to change and did so, splitting into two of himself. One became Danny once more while Phantom assumed his third form and flew up the bedroom of the castle. Sam joined him up there having done the same thing. They nodded at each other with a smile before giving each other a quick peck on the lips. They walked to the throne room and sat down elegantly, awaiting news of their kingdom.

Meanwhile their clones walked with Jazz and Tucker, who knew they were clones. Tucker was typing away on his PDA, hacking into the weapons of the SSB and stopping them from targeting Danny. Jazz was keeping a careful eye on the class and especially her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phantom POV**

Phantom sat relaxed on his throne as he awaited news of my kingdom. "My liege, I apologise for earlier. I hadn't realised those humans were unaware of you're identity!"

"That is perfectly fine, young spirit. What of the Zone?"

"Your kingdom is fine, but you must visit more often! It is causing the Zone to become unstable once more. Clockwork I here to inform you of the situation. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, please do." Phantom frowned lightly. This wasn't good. The spirit bowed and opened the throne room doors.

"Ah, young Daniel. How are you?"

"No time for small talk, just explain the problem."

"Of course, _my King_ ," Clockwork smirked as Phantom glared a little. "It is time you moved here properly. You only have a week to do so before something bad could happen. You also need to look after your little heir so there are no misfortunes in the Royal line at any... _Time_."

Phantom groaned. "Right. I'll see about packing. Will I still be able to visit the human world?"

"Yes, but less often."

"Fine."

At that moment another servant runs in. "Pardon me, my King but there is a group of humans demanding they enter." Phantom thanked the young servant and stood. He walked to the larger gates and smirked at the class.

"Did you forget to say please?" He asked. Plant Princess was not far behind him. "You may enter, but please don't hurt anyone and while I give you a tour keep near me and my queen. If you wander then you risk breaking something. You may go off on your own but don't enter any forbidden areas. These areas will have guards. We may or may not enter these areas on the tour but nothing is to be touched in these rooms. Let's go!


	12. Chapter 12

Phantom walked throughout the castle showing them each part. The forbidden areas were the room holding the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, The Royal Bedroom, The treasury. They went in to see the Sarcophagus and saw the Treasury full of sparkling Jewels. At the end of the tour they stopped in front of the Royal Bedroom. "We shall not enter my room, but there is someone we want you to meet." Phantom smiled at Plant Princess.

She walked into the bedroom, the A-listers straining to see inside as she opened and closed the door. Moments later she came out with a young boy walking beside her, holding her hand. "This is our son. Ghosts make children with our minds and by combining pieces of our core. This is what we created."

The young boy was also a halfa, not that the class knew that. At the moment he was floating as a ghost. He had Phantom's white hair and Plant Princess's glowing yellow eyes. He wore a black hoodie and jeans with moving green swirls, like the Zone's sky. That's because he is royalty. He appeared to be about five. Oddly enough this young child didn't have ice or plant powers. In fact, he was the most powerful ghost ever other than his father. Phantom, as King of the zone, has access to all the usual powers and his ice ones. He can also control the zone. Phantom however has endless power reserves. This young boy would too have that over time and he had power over the mind and, amazingly, reality. He wasn't yet old enough to use those powers but if he ever abused them... Well it'd be unspeakably bad!

The young boy had visited the human world before in his human form and the class had met him before. Sam pretended that the boy was her younger cousin and took to the park very often. The boy grew too quickly and was way to intelligent for a normal child but Amity park tended to be awfully oblivious to these things anyway. When they had seen him as a human he had black hair and turquoise eyes. As a human, he wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white ghost and a speech bubble saying 'boo'. His speech and intelligence was as good as any adult and he got along with everyone.

Some students did link the boy with the one Sam brought to the Playgrounds so often but they ignored the thought since it was incredibly stupid. Suddenly they heard a beeping in their pockets. They waved at Phantom and ran off.


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the SSB, they all lay back into their seats grinning, especially Danny. The relief of it having gone well was quite wonderful. At the front Maddie, seeing their grins, frowned in dismay. "Wipe those grins of your faces! That ghost is just putrid ectoplasm! One day he'll stab you all in the back!"

At this, Danny's smile is wiped rather abruptly off of his face. Most other people had ignored her comments and were talking cheerfully. For Danny though, it had stuck a nerve. Would she ever except him fully? While she didn't know it, his ghost form was a part of him. After a long while, he looked up from his sorrowful state of thought. His sadness had begun to manifest into something more dangerous. Into anger. He pulled up his legs to his chest and gave a deep breath, beginning his meditation. As he forced his anger to fade he found himself grateful for the seatbelt that stopped him from floating in this state of mind as he usually did. He didn't want to tell everyone else he was half ghost just yet! Opening his eyes he saw that a few people were eying him suspiciously. Meditating probably wasn't a normal thing to do then... It was only then that Danny realised they had reached the intended destination - Dora's Kingdom - without him even noticing that they'd moved!

Speedily piling out of the bus, the students stared at the majestic castle. That is, until Dora herself came charging out. Danny, who wasn't paying attention, tumbled to the ground as Dora tackled him with a forceful hug. She stepped back and bowed to him exclaiming, "Sir Danny!"

"Explain right now, young man!" I'm sure we can guess which over protective mother this was.

"I, um... Uh, killed a ghost! Yeah, and it was... This tall! And the ghost was forcing Queen Dora to... Uh, he was hurting her! Yeah! And I saved her, so she made me a knight! That's what happened!" Danny sent a meaningful look at Dora as he 'explained'.

Playing along, she nodded vigorously. "Sir Danny is my saviour!"

"Danny! Well done for killing a ghost! I'm so proud of you!" Again, his mother chose to be a part of the conversation.

"Uh thanks Mum?" Danny replied with uncertainty.

"Maddie, we have been talking too long! We need to move on!"

"Of course, Jack dear!"

So everyone piled into the SSB for their next adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

"OK children" - this caused a few protests - "the next place is a surprise! Buckle up! Jack, the engines please?" Maddie announced.

So off they went. But where would they be going? Not thinking much of it the mystery group decided to talk normally. That is, until a certain male halfa sensed disruption in the zone. He leaned closer to the others and whispered, "guys! Somethings happening in the zone. I gotta go! Make sure my clone behaves. If it starts acting odd, pinch it in the arm and I'll set it right again." With that, Danny cloned himself, his new half coming out invisible and already in ghost form. Clone Danny leant back in his chair and close his eyes like he was relaxing. Meanwhile, Phantom - who held the majority of their consciousness - flew across the Zone to the disturbance.

And right there, in front of Danny's own eyes, a new island was forming. A very powerful ghost was coming into the zone for the first time. The island had pitch black soil and a colossal castle was forming. Everything about the place was black. Even the little flowers dotting the dark grass had night-like petals. And then, from within the castle came a figure. It was...

Back with the class, other Danny is still sitting back. Dash is bullying nerds once more, while Tucker is taking his phone apart for the fifth time in a row. Sam is discretely growing vines that twirl about her fingers, wriggling over her hand. Jazz is, also with discretion, using her powerful mind to make her book float over her knees and is trying to see how long she can hold it. So far she is at half an hour and is barely straining herself. Valerie is - oddly enough; discretely - polishing one of her smaller guns. This was all happening at once, and for quite a while too; that is until everything went black for those inside the SSB.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys this had to be done, I am an absolute Greek Mythology OBSESSED person. Roman too but mostly Greek.**

From within the darkly coloured castle a towering man with pale skin and sunken eyes emerged. He wore a cloak with what appeared to be faces fading in and out of view on the fabric. His hair was choppy and shoulder length, framing his face somewhat menacingly. You could just about make out the signs of huge muscles and it was clear that he had broad shoulders to go with. Upon his head rested a shiny golden crown with glimmering black jewels on the outside. Around his feet were human skeletons with a ghostly green glow. They all had black helmets and swords. Danny floated down to greet them.

Bowing, Danny greeted the huge new ghost. "Welcome to the ghost zone. What is your title?" He asked politely and respectfully, still bowing to the man.

"I am Hades. Pray, tell me our whereabouts?"

"This is the ghost zone, a place for the spirits of the dead"

"Wait, the 'ghost zone' what happened to the Underworld?"

"I believe this is the underworld, your majesty. I am the new ruler of this place, though I consider you to be an honoured guest."

"I see. May I be permitted to use my powers?"

"What are your powers, Lord Hades?"

"I can control shadows and summon ghosts to my aid. Of course, they are forced to obey but they see it as their own choice. I also have power over riches."

"I permit you to use your powers, so long as any ghosts you summon are given a true choice."

"Thank you, your majesty. May I ask your name fellow King?"

"I am Danny Phantom. Please explore the zone and talk to other ghosts, I must be leaving."

"Thank you, kind sir."

Danny flew away. Then, he felt a light pinching sensation.


	16. Chapter 16

The students, including clone Danny, opened their eyes slowly. Everything was blurry for a few moments but they could already tell they weren't in the SSB. So where were they?

The moment Sam woke up, she shook Tucker. They both knew where they were. Val(erie) and Jazz also knew where they were, from Danny's vivid descriptions. Then there was clone Danny. He was in a cage in the corner of the room that had oddly coloured metal bars. Sam noticed this and tried to touch his hand. "Ow!" She screamed upon touching it. She looked around for Jazz. Ignoring the staring classmates, she shouted at Jazz. "Wake him up! Or at least pinch his arm - quickly he looks _pale as a ghost_ " Jazz clearly understood and so punched his arm before shaking him, able to get through the bars. Blood blossom infused metal, then. That sort of metal was tough so they had no chance of breaking him out - they'd need a key and no one present had hair clips or anything. That much was clear in Paulina's distress.

"Sam, why couldn't you touch the bars?" Someone asked.

"Me and Danny are allergic to blood blossoms and someone has put it in the metal."

"Why has someone put Fenturd in a cage anyway? It's not like he is a threat." That one - spoken by a certain Jock - make Sam, Tuck, Val and Jazz all snort with laugher as one. If only he knew.

Used to them being weird, the class ignored their laughter. They found themselves once again sitting in social classes and talking. The (I can't be bothered putting mystery four everytime. MF means mystery four - Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Danny) MF other than Danny had already realised the cell was human proof and they too decided to sit back and relax, completely unfazed by the kidnapping. Why the other students weren't scared was beyond them though. Guess that's amity park for yah. They always acting like cartoon characters and people in fiction, too oblivious for their own good. S'not like they were fictional - right?

Then the group heard a loud clang. "Hello everyone, I see you're following the rules just fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Danny reached his clone only to find himself in an undesirable situation. Once he was near his clone he was able to rejoin him as one person. Uh... Half-person? Halfa.

It was somewhat shocking to him when he found himself in a blood blossom cage - it hurts like mad. "Ugh!" When Sam heard Danny make a sound of distress she turned to him. He was hunched over with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. His eyes were scrunched up and his breathing was laboured. It was then that Walker made his way into the cell.

"Hello everyone, I see you're following the rules just fine. I am your Judge, Executioner, Jury, Executioner... But most importantly, Executioner!" Walker smirked as he entered the cell, phasing through the wall. Too bad Sam couldn't reveal her identity. They'd be out by now. "Ah, I see our lovely little Prince is awake? Hmmm. I have a deal for you, Danny."

"And, ugh, what would that be?" Danny inquired in a strained voice.

"If you let me, ah... How to put it... Torture you, I will release everyone here and give you all your items back. When I feel you are done you too will be released."

It was at this moment that Danny completely forgot that there were other people there. "Walker. You will release them. I do not need to be tortured again just because you hate me." Of course, this caused quite the uproar. Danny was completely oblivious to what was going on though. Everyone wanted to know - how? Why? What? Where? Danny... Tortured? The clumsy weakling that ran from ghosts?

"Oh I can. And I will. I have you trapped, with innocents to boost!"

"Ugh! Walker you are disobeying a direct order from your King! You do realise that there will be huge punishment for this? The law dictates that if you harm me, I get all of your ghostly energy. Are sure you want to make the most powerful ghost in the zone stronger?"

"Look at it this way, Danny. You either take the deal or you don't. Decide now."


	18. Chapter 18

"Fine then! It's a deal! But don't feel sorry when you realise what you've done wrong." Danny growled.

The students, shocked beyond relief, stared as Danny was yanked from his cage and forced to follow the ghost. Sam leant over to Jazz in a final attempt to fix things before Danny got back. "Please tell me you can erase their memories?"

"I can, but... Only this once. I don't like doing this to them... This situation calls for though." Jazz forced out. Reaching into the minds of those around her - except for those with a right to know - she pushed drowsiness into their minds. Having let them rest their minds, she begun her work. Weaving through memory after memory, plucking at the strings and re-attaching them to her desires. She made them forget. They knew Danny was being tortured, but as far as they were concerned they were next in line. They were completely unaware of his identity. Before she too passed out, she sent a message to Danny to let him know what she'd done.

Meanwhile, with Danny...

 **(A quick warning in case your screamish or whatever... Torture is ahead!)**

When the my arrived at the torture studio - a place Danny had seen all too many times - he was thrown like a ragdoll into the table. Refusing to back down, he allowed himself the pleasure of being said rag-doll. His face was emotionless, body unmoving. Walker stalked towards him. "Let's begin."

-LonelyTimeSkipNamedDave-

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" An ear piercing screech penetrated the silence. It was a terrible sound, and the first time any ghost had ever heard one like it. Throughout the whole prison, ghosts froze in shock. They knew who was in that room. Yet they had never, _ever_ expected such a sound out of the boy. It was the first time he had ever screamed like that. What on earth was Walker doing to him that could provoke such a reaction from their strong, fearless and caring King?

Walker dragged the blood blossom coated knife across Danny's skin with a grin. But Danny barely winced. He was used to it and needed to stay strong and wait for Walker to get bored. After carving up every inch of Danny's already healing chest he did, indeed, get bored. He pulled out clippers and moved to Danny's nails, pulling them slowly off one by one. When a gasp finally emitted from the boy he smirked slightly. Then he pulled out his trump card. He started to pace around Danny. "Do you know what happens to a ghost if he is attack the same way he died, Halfa?" Walker asked.

"... Yes."

Walker's smirk grew. He grabbed a remote from the wall. He pressed the giant red button and turned the dial to one. Danny gasped for air and gritted his teeth. Frowning, Walker turned to dial to the top - ten. This time? Well, Danny really screamed. Until he could no longer. Until his throat hurt. Until his voice cracked. Until he lost his voice altogether.


	19. Chapter 19

Gasping and panting, Danny spoke. "A deal, *cough* ... Is a d-deal, Walker!"

"So it is."

Danny was carried outside and dumped on the ground. Meanwhile, the class was trembling in fear. Having heard the scream they believed they were next. When a ghost came and told them they were free to go, they were shocked. They followed anyway, the knowledge that it was probably a trap lingering in their feeble minds. It was only when they were led outside to see a scrunched up Danny that they realised they really were free. Walker was still hovering over Danny. They were talking. "So the Ghost Zone's King has been reduced to this? A trembling, shaking, _weak_ mess of a child. I'd feel sorry for you, but... I don't really care."

"Have you forgotten, Walker? Forgotten that I now hold every right to your ghostly energy? I will not - cannot - kill you. You of all people know I'm too merciful. But by law, you must be punished." It was then that the class observed Walker hunch over in pain. Danny began to rise. He stood powerfully, in a commanding stance the majority of the class would never had expected from him. He had never seemed so authoritative before this moment and even his parents were shocked. "Walker, as warden you cannot go to prison. Or, at least, not the normal prison. You get the honour of serving your sentence in the castle dungeons. Do have fun. The cells are big enough to _walk_ in." Something about how Danny smirked in this moment reminded the class of Phantom. They brushed off the feeling. But why the heck was the class weakling, the bully's main victim, the unintelligent Danny Fenton acting so... Different? Why? Why, oh gods why? It scared them. No one could change that much in so little time... So he... Must've always been that way?

Jack and Maddie were on a different line of thought. Danny must be possessed by a ghost. Why else would he seem so different? Or know the laws of the ghost zone? Not only that, but how else would he have drained Walker's power for himself?


	20. Chapter 20

Danny glanced at the guards expectantly. They rushed to grab Walker, fear present in their eyes. Bowing to Danny, they scattered, taking Walker to Phantom's Keep and trying to avoid Danny. Sitting on the floor again, Danny began to meditate. He sat cross-legged, hands dangling lightly by his sides as his closed eyes remained still. The students watched him curiously. They didn't notice His wounds closing up die to their brooding. Maddie, however, wished to treat them right away, oblivious to the fact they were already scars. She stormed over to him and yanked off his t-shirt. Thousands, no... Millions; not even that! Billions of scars littered his chest and back alone. Those made Jack and Maddie angry, but not at Danny necessarily. What really made them angry - Jack less so - was the huge tattoo that spread across his back. The whole class had a split second to marvel at it before the tore t-shirt out of his parents hands.

Maddie wanted to shout at him, but first... "Danny?! Your wounds?! Wh- where did they go?!"

"Hmm? Oh, he must've, uh, healed them or something?"

Maddie knew he was lying but decided to instead store it for later. "How come you have so many scars?! And you are too young for a tattoo young man! Was it even a clean needle?! Danny!" She screamed appalled.

"That ghost must've done it!"

She narrowed her eyes. "And the scars?!"

"Those are the healed wounds! Oh, and that one was the Christmas turkey! And that one... I'm not entirely sure. I think that was the booooo-merang." He was clearly telling the truth... But she noticed how he skipped over some of them and gave nervous glances.

"And why did you know all those laws and things?!"

"I have been here before?" His voice had uncertainty in it, as if unsure whether he should answer.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I've been to the ghost zone before." Danny sat straighter, his face setting in determination as if he was resigning to his fate.

"We never permitted that! It could've been dangerous! Especially with all these pesky ghosts!"

"The first time was an accident mum. Let's just go already."


	21. Chapter 21

They found the SSB a few meters away from the prison doors. Danny glanced at the guards with an eyebrow raised and they immediately scuttled off. This didn't go unnoticed by the class. Yet in true Amity Park fashion, they ignored their own doubts.

Jumping back in they set off once more. With no destination in mind, they floated through the Zone. Then Maddie spotted light blue flames in the distance and thought, 'let's check that out.'

She adjusted their course fittingly and turned back to watch the class. Danny was silent, his friends grouped around him, smiling gently. At least he'd found himself good friends. The other students were whispering among themselves. _Is Danny human? I think I saw his tattoo move. My punchbag never seemed so strong...? Since when did he have muscles? It was all an act, clearly._ Many different thoughts were voiced throughout the room. Maddie chose to turn back. She was too angry at Danny. But it wasn't only anger. She felt ashamed. Guilty. Sad. Terrified. Shocked. Exhausted. She should've been there for her son. She shouldn't have turned a blind eye so often. He'd grown up too far, too fast. Where had that innocent boy gone?

She focused again on the blue fire. Or... Was it hair? She parked up by the flame. It rested on the head of a ghost like a pony tail. A guitar floated by the ghost and she was wearing a black gothic dress. She wore pitch black lipstick, eye-liner and eye shadow. Her black as night boots reached high on her legs. A smirk rested casually upon her lips as she observed the SSB. Then Danny charged to the front in shock.

"Ember?!"

"Hey Dipstick."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey dipstick."

Danny barrelled out the door. "I haven't seen you in ages! Not since you decided to start helping people!"

"I've been busy. I'm trying a new style too. Like it baby pop?"

"It reminds me of Sam a little. Any particular inspiration?"

"Sam left me with some Gothapolooza books last time I saw her."

"Sam is here if you want to see her? ...oh! There she is."

"Sam! Good to see yah."

"And you, my gothic apprentice." Sam winked.

"I know. It's wonderful." She posed and twirled a little.

"You need to work on your energy. Be energetic as you like... But you need to look more depressed and tired."

"I'll try." This time, Ember winked.

"Ahem" Lancer alerted them to the fact he was there. "Care to introduce us all to your friend?"

"Ah, right. This is Ember."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! _That_ Ember?!" Dash interrupted.

"Yes, Dash."

"I am your biggest fan miss Ember!" Wow. A polite Dash.

"Who is this, dipstick?"

"Dash." Sam and Danny, in unison, said in displeasure.

"Ah, _that_ Dash. I see. Well... While you're here want a concert?"

"Would I ever say no, Ember?"

Ember led them to her stage - this was her island after all and she needed a stage. The students were rather shocked when Danny climbed on stage with her. Since when could he sing?

They song 'Closer', 'boys & girls', 'everything has changed', 'Girls like' and 'light it up'. **A/N IDK the artist for Closer. I forgot. Boys & Girls is by Will. . Light It Up is by Rita Ora and Major Lazor. Girls Like is by Zara Larson(is that how you spell it?) and someone else. Everything Has Changed is by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. Rights to the music go to them.**

They left the audience - the class and a few stray ghosts - go wild. Eventually though, they had to leave. Not without Ember insulting Dash first though.


	23. Chapter 23

"So where to next?"

"Maddie, we don't know our way round the zone."

"Yes, but apparently Danny does."

"Then we can ask him."

"I'm worried, Jack. I feel like he's lying to us. I've turned a blind eye all too often."

"We used to sneak out and stuff at his age. Leave him be, he can't do anything dangerous."

"But, those scars..."

"We're made by the ghost. Leave him be."

"Fine. Let's ask him where to go then."

They walked from the front of the ship, where they had been talking in hushed tones, to where the class was. "Class! Listen up! We need to pick somewhere to go next! Danny?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Where to?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You told us you know the way."

"Um... Yeah."

"So, where we off to?"

"Uh, how about a weird palace thing?"

"Sure, whatever. Lead the way."

"Ok?"

They led Danny to the front, fully expecting him to stand behind them while they drove. Instead, he sat in the driver's seat and began changing the settings; flipping switches, pressing buttons, checking dials and spinning them. He started the engine and they began towards their destination. Jack as Maddie just stood shocked then turned around, mouths still slightly open, and sat with the students.

Sam walked to the front with a smile and sat in the other driver's seat to help him. They began to talk. It was then that Danny realised how calm his parents had really been. Why hadn't they interrogated him or something? Ah well, he'd simply take it as a blessing. "Sam, can you alert Pandora of our arrival?"

"Of course, Danny."

"Sorted?"

"Yep!"

"Then let's land."

They made a smooth landing on the island to find a huge gathering of saluting soldiers. They all climbed off the ship and a huge person started walking towards them. "Guys, this is Pandora-aaaaaaa!"

She enveloped Danny in a crushing hug. As in, _crushing_.


	24. Chapter 24

"Pandora! Pandora! Pandora, I - huuuuuhhhh! - can't breathe!"

"Ah, sorry my ally." She let go.

"Thanks."

"Hello students. As Danny's friends you are to be treated well! Friends of the prince are friends of the royals!" Pandora grinned and made a gesture to the soldiers. They bowed and left. Someone stayed behind though. A young servant. They had a cushion in their arms and upon it rested a small, Jewel-studded crown.

"Lord Daniel." They bowed their head respectfully and lay one knee on the ground.

"Thank you, Sarith." Pandora lifted the crown and placed it gently on Danny's bowed head. "Welcome home Daniel. You and your friends must go and settle in. Your room has been refurbished so your old stuff is in boxes in the hall. After dinner, you may have to put it all away, I'm afraid Daniel."

"Got it. Let's go eat then."

Maddie and Jack glanced at each other. Prince? Home? Old stuff? They gave each other a nod. They had a plan.

"Daniel! Dinner's ready, call your friends!" They heard Pandora shout. Now was their chance. They'd all think they'd gone to the bathroom or something. **(No kidding, the first time I wrote that it auto corrected to say 'gone to Florida')**

They walked through the halls and eventually stopped one of the servants. "Pardon me, but where is Danny's room?"

"My Lord's room is down that hall, Miss."

"Thank you." Maddie gave the girl a sweet smile that was wiped quickly off her face when the girl left. "Ugh. Ghosts."

They turned the corner and could immediately see the pile of boxes. The gave each other a serious look. Each grabbed a box and opened it.

 _Ghost Ray, crown, Royal attire, snow globe, Fenton Thermos, book, pills, candle... Wait a minute. A bottle of freaking pills?! What are these for?!_

"Jack! Look!"

"Yes Mads?"

"Look at these!"

"Why would he have these... 'Power Pills'. They're ghost medicine for when you've run dangerously out of energy... But they don't work on humans. And Danny's not a ghost."

"I know, Jack! And look. Ghost guns and stuff. And look, isn't that the same Ghost Ray that Phantom stole last month?"

"You're right Maddie. In fact, all these weapons look like the ones Phantom stole!"

Maddie sat and thought. His son's eyes weren't green or anything so it wasn't possession. There was the accident with the ghost portal... What if it had changed his genes... And... Oh gods. What if Danny is part ghost?! Or even Phantom! It would make so much sense; how he knew the laws and gained energy from that ghost. The ability to appear exactly at the right time! The scars and the tattoo! She voiced these thoughts to Jack and they agreed to keep an eye on Danny.


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is almost being... Ah... Commentated by the Fentons? Either way, their thoughts are in italics to make it easier to understand.**

Dinner time. Or opportune spy on Danny time. Maddie and Jack certainly took the opportunity in stride. Their eyes never left the boy, despite the odd like some ghosts were shooting their way. Currently, they were listening in on Danny's conversation with Pandora.

"A new ghost popped up in the zone today. I have a feeling you'll be pleased about the guy." _How would Danny know that? And why would she be pleased?_

"Hmm? And who would this be?"

"Hades appears to have joined our ranks." - _our ranks? -_ "He's a nice guy. Your type and from the same legends. I this you two should meet." _Why ever would he treat a ghost so nicely? Why on earth does he know that ghost so well?_

"Daniel, you know that I am not courting at the moment. And yes I do remember Hades. A lovely fellow. I talked to him in the old ghost zone - you know, the underworld." _The ghost zone has changed? And why would this ghost be so human?_

"I might be immortal, Pandora, but I still haven't been around that long." _IMMORTAL?!_

"Young Daniel, you know that you will continue ageing until you reach your prime, likely at twenty-one years old." _Is that ghost joking? He isn't immortal and he knows it! Why would he believe this ghost?!_

"Yeah, but I still worry that my parents will notice. I have a feeling I'm already as tall as I will ever be..." _Well our family isn't known for height..._

"Don't fret young Daniel, your parents think your just a normal human and will probably never guess otherwise." _We must be right then!_

"True, I suppose, but I will always fear their hatred." _Why would we ever hate our little Danny?_

"Silly Halfa, why ever should you fear hatred from them? They are your biological parents; they love you!" _Wise words for a ghost; we do love him ever so much._

"Yes, but I don't love them... You and clockwork are mother and father to me. The people who taught me about who I am. You taught me proper Royal etiquette and clockwork is my tutor in all things ghost. He even plans for me to be his heir when the time comes..." _He... Doesn't love us?! He loves those putrid ghosts!? They've brainwashed him!_

"As do I Danny... It will one day fall upon you to keep the box safe and to look after my citizens..." _He shouldn't be faced with such responsibility he's only a child..._

"The duties of a King, I suppose." _That settles it, he's Phantom! Oh our poor boy... What happened in that portal?_

The conversation reached its end. But now Maddie and Jack had to choose... Keep their new found knowledge hidden, or tell?


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a special update that I really rushed because you need to do this. It's a vote to get Danny Phantom on Nickelodeon again. Think of the young generations who don't even know who the legend Danny Phantom is! We are third at the moment so come on guys lets do this! #goingghostagain #goghostagain**

 **/p/5zck1h**

Sam and Tucker had noticed how odd the Fentons were acting. Why did they keep giving Danny suspicious looks? And now that they'd stopped, they looked all nervous around him! How very odd! So they put a plan in action. They'd try to get to the bottom of this.

 **Guys. Seriously. /p/5zck1h**

After dinner they walked up to the two of them to ask a few subtle questions. They'd conferred on what they thought it was and had reached a conclusion. Perhaps they know?! They wouldn't act so strange around Danny of they didn't. Unless they were just generally being weird...

Nah. No chance. They totally knew.

"Mrs. Fenton! Can we talk to you for a moment?" **I am really struggling to write this.**

"Oh, ah, yes dear. Your Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker, right?"

"Yes we are! Which is why we wanted to talk..."

"Oh... What's up?"

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, we think Danny might be... Um, unwell." Might as well be true. He was half-dead after all. Not to mention but Tucker believed he might mentally ill. He didn't approve of how Danny had gotten into Sam's music. Sam disagreed but whatever. Fall Out Boy is a must. As is Panic! At The Disco. But we digress.

"Ill?"

"Yes... He appears so... Half-dead..."

Maddie gave Jack a worried glance. "Uh, half-dead in what way?"

"He just seems so... Green."

Maddie gasped. They couldn't be implying...? "Is Danny A Narcissist or Nationalist? Yes, Random Ella At Latin Love, Yes. Half A Lettuce For Greg However Olaf Stole the Tea." **See what I did there? I needed a way to do it.**

"What's with the random words? Yes though. How'd you know?"

"The boxes outside his room. Here."

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere. We too have rooms here, follow us?"

"Sure."

DUNNN. DUNNNNNN. DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you want to know, Mrs. Fenton?"

"Danny is Phantom, isn't he?"

"... Yes. I take it you looked through the boxes then?"

"We did."

Sam sighed. Swinging her legs around and standing up, she walked away from the bed where she had previously been perched towards a large black chest. When he opened it, it appeared that there were simply loads of black t-shirts, white jeans and black lipstick tubes. There were also a few spare pairs of combat boots down one side. Reaching down the opposite side of the trunk, she lifted some clothes and pulled out a black binder. "Everything we've ever done has been documented in this book. It's like our own family record. You'd find out all this eventually... So, on the grounds that Danny isn't told that you know until we deem fit, you may read it."

Maddie smiled softy, kindly... And sadly. Her eyes held understanding she seemed to agree. She held out her hand and had the binder placed lightly into her waiting hands. "Thanks, Sam. Thank you very much." Her quiet whispers held the weight of the world, sincere to very last syllable.

Standing slowly and putting her arm around Jack, she walked out the room. Finding a ghostly servant a little ways to the left, she enquired as to where their room was, and set a gentle pace down the corridor.

-LineBreakThatLovesPizza-

Maddie and Jack sat shoulder to shoulder on the bed, holding the binder in their laps. Maddie fingered the cover's edge hesitantly. Were they really ready for this? Could they really face the truth like this...?

... Yes. They had to. The truth doesn't just go away because you ignore it. It doesn't hide and wait for you to remember it. It stands like a Great Wall in front of you, with only so many handholds, so many routes to take.

She puts her fingers round the edge, and pulls the cover to the side.

Just a quick notice: I am changing the chapter names, so don't be alarmed or confused or anything when you see that they're different.


	28. Chapter 28

_[Danny zipping up his hazmat suit, the colours in reverse with San peering into the dark portal behind him]_

 _ **Danny getting his ghost powers.**_

 _[Danny looking at a mirror in shock with Green eyes and White hair. He is holding a albino lock down to his face]_

 _ **Danny has a ghost form.**_

 _[Danny with electricity dancing around his waist, his hair still white and eyes still green but the bottom half of his suit has become jeans]_

 _ **He can turn back and forth.**_

 _[Danny as a human with his legs stuck in the floor]_

 _ **He is struggling to control his new powers. He really needs some practice.**_

 _[Danny falling through the fridge with a look of alarm]_

 _ **A lot of practice.**_

 _[Danny holding a Fenton thermos in his hand, releasing Lunch Lady into the ghost zone.]_

 _ **We helped Danny catch his first ghost!**_

 _[a small collection of photos, each a different one with the trio catching ghosts]_

 _ **Ghost fighting has become daily now!**_

 _[Skulker staring menacingly at Danny, a zoo scene behind them]_

 _ **Seriously Skulker, you wanting my pelt is still disgusting.**_

 _ **Many photos and subtitle later...**_

 _[Pariah Dark stands over Danny, who is wearing a robotic suit, with a malicious grin]_

 _ **Our toughest opponent yet.**_

 _ **Many later...**_

 _[A clearly evil looking version of Danny is being sucked into a thermos]_

 _ **Danny's evil alternative. Let's hope he never comes back.**_

 _ **Many later...**_

 _[Ghosts are gathered around, prepared to turn the world intangible.]_

 _ **Way to go Danny; let's save the world!**_

 _[Sam is controlling a plant] [Plant Princess is in the same position]_

 _ **Sam has powers now too.**_

 _[Danny and Sam are being crowned King and Queen of the zone]_

 _ **Wow. Who knew the fight with Pariah would do this?!**_

 _[Sam holding a baby in her arms with Danny standing beside her]_

 _ **Our son. It was a ghostly birth so it was different than a human one.**_

 _[Sam, Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie standing side by side.]_

 _ **Our ghost fighting team! Whoop!**_

 _[The mystery trio packing bags]_

 _ **Trip to the ghost zone, better pack careful!**_

Maddie turned onto a blank page. She closed the binder. So this is what happened... Oh her poor boy! Jack, besides her, was silent. Slowly, he put the binder aside and opened his arms to Maddie for a hug. They comforted each other for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms... but what now?


	29. Chapter 29

Dong! Dong! Dong! A man was hitting the giant piece of metal to alert the residents of the Greek palace that it was morning. Danny rubbed his eyes carefully as he blinked himself awake. He sat up for a moment and looked about the room, falling back into his pillow and taking a deep breath. He whispered to the still air around him. "Why on earth did my parents get me into this mess...? Well, it's happened now so I better get ready and start playing Shepard again."

He closed his eyes for one blissful moment then shot out of bed and started getting dressed.

-LineBreakBroughtToYouBySkulkersInabilitiyToPutAPeltOnHisWall-

Jack felt... odd. If anything he wasn't sure what to feel. Anger, because his son had lied to him for years? Sadness, because he didn't really know his son? Fear, because his son was getting hurt in fights day after day? Pride, because his son was a ghost hunter like him, and a superhero? Shock, because of all secrets to have kept... it was something like this!? Hatred, because ghosts were supposed to be evil, weren't they? No, if anything, he felt... confused. Confused mentally, emotionally and - though this is normal - physically. 'Ah, well' he decided. His son is same he always was so he had no right to feel any differently about him.

Maddie was having a similar dilemma. She, on the other hand, could no longer bring herself to trust her baby boy. Trust... that's what it all came down to. He hadn't trusted them, so why should she trust him? She was very sure that she wasn't being harsh about it. It would take a long time to rebuild that trust, and from what she'd seen, Danny didn't exactly want to build trust either. He had been avoiding them since they started trying to catch Phantom. Well... trying to catch him but still!

-LineBreakBroughtToYouByClockwork'sWisdom-

Sam wasn't sure she made the right decision at first. It was only when Danny knocked on her door to wake her up that she realised she had made exactly the right decision. They gave each other a light peck on the lips before Danny left, leaving Sam to get dressed.

When Sam was dressed she left her room, walking straight into Jack. He handed her the binder and hugged her, saying thank you a million times. She hid the binder in her trunk again, with a soft smile gracing her lips. Yes, she had made the right choice.

-BreakLineBecauseWeNeedDannyPOV-

 **Danny POV, 1st Person.**

My 'parents' have red eyes. They look like they've been crying but why? There doesn't seem to be a reason. I don't really want to ask either... I won't ask. Whatever it is, it's probably none of my business. It's better if I just get on with my breakfast.

'Dong, Dong, Dong!' As I am finishing my breakfast, Pandora stands to make an announcement. "In celebration of our prince and princess' arrival we are to have a tournament!" Cheers sounded throughout the room. "All who wish to participate, other than those of nobility whom are required to join us, please sign up by the battle grounds!"

I smirked. I always win. Why else would he carry a sword around as Phantom? He sat back in his chair. _Let the tournament... begin!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Let the tournament, begin!" Pandora announced, rising from her seat for a moment before sitting down. The crowd sat once she had. Lined up in front of her was all the contestants. Flash and Kwan had decided to take part, thinking that they'd win. As if. They've probably never ever picked up a medieval weapon, never mind trained with it!

Danny, Valerie, Tucker and Sam too stood among the ghosts. They were considered royalty so it was a requirement for them to be there. Jazz hadn't yet been crowned, the lucky girl. She didn't know how to fight with those weapons yet. Danny and Sam both used swords. Valerie liked the bow and arrow, with a knife for close combat. Tucker used a spear and throwing knives. The four of them were always winners. In their first fight at the least.

The rules were that if you yield or get knocked out then you lose. The losers left the contest and would sometimes contend for lower places. This time round they weren't doing that. It was a fight to be first; no second or third. Just a first place. And they all wanted to come out on top.

First up, Dash vs. Unnamed ghost!

They stood in their separate 'corners', ready to charge at one another. Dash had chosen a mace and the ghost had a spear. Pandora gave a nod. They charged. Dash swung the mace wildly. The ghost had a look of concentration. Then it was all over. Dash had tripped and fallen on his opponent. Oddly enough, it wasn't Dash that lost because of that. The other guy cushioned his fall as well as being knocked out by a rock on the floor.

"And the winner is... Dash!" The crowed clapped and cheered, Paulina putting in a special effort. Danny smirked. Easy. Sam snorted. Hilarious. Tucker rolled his eyes. Why did Dash even try? Valerie tilted her head lightly. What an interesting way to 'win'.

"What an... interesting fight!" Pandora began. "But now, it is time for our crowned Prince's first fight! He will be up against..."


	31. Chapter 31

As it turns out, I did some real damage. Apparently, I'm going to need a hand therapist. I also have an appointment booked with the fracture people at hospital. Since I can't go to Judo I am going to do a lot of jogging to keep fit but you'll find that I take longer to update since A: I need my finger to write B: I normally do my writing while waiting at the Judo club for the lesson the start.

"... Maddie Fenton!" The crowd began to clap and cheer.

"Begin!"

Danny started walking forwards. His steps were slow, deliberate and relaxed. His swords remained in sheaths on his back and despite the fact he had no armour, he made no moves to defend himself. He just kept walking, walking, walking towards Maddie.

Maddie, on the other hand, was charging Danny with a look of concentration on her face. She had a full body suit of armour and was dual wielding hunting knives. She shot past the centre of the battle field. And yet Danny continued to walk at that infuriatingly slow and relaxed pace. Maddie was getting closer and closer.

She rose her arms above her head, the weapons clenched in her finger glimmering in the light. And yet Danny made no move to defend himself. She swung down on Danny fearlessly. The crowd were on the edges of their seats. Danny's arms were dangling by his sides.

Then everything stopped. The crowd's cheers blended like white noise and Maddie's light breathing was the only sound that could really be heard. Her hunting knives had hit one of Danny's swords midair. He held it above his head with little effort and no emotion. Then he smirked devilishly. His eyes held an amused look as he pushed up his sword and swung his body to the right, allowing his left leg to rise as he spun. "Ugh!" Maddie grunted as his leg made impact, winding her. As his leg was pushing into her abdomen, he pushed off with his over leg. This allowed him to wrap his legs around her body, swinging him to the front and forcing her to drop onto her back with him on top, his sword at her throat. Yet it had happened so quickly that the crowd and Maddie were awestruck by his skill and confused as to what had happened. Wow.

"And our Prince is victorious, as usual! Onto our next fight! Sebastian vs. Grell! Anyone get this reference? Let's see how these skilled fighters fare!"


	32. Chapter 32

It was an interesting fight. Grell, red hair flying behind him - or 'her' as he preferred - has given a shout of "OH BASSY!"

Well, let's just say he ran straight into Sebastian's raised fist. Then, having dropped to the floor he resorted to dramatics! "WHY SEBAS-CHAN?! WHY CANT WE FIGHT IN THE RED PASSION OF BATTLE FOR LONGER?! BASSY?!" Then he'd collapsed, unconscious. Wow. Interesting person. Yet all the ghosts and the mystery group just rolled their eyes, used to Grell's antics. But the class? They were pretty shocked. What was up with that person? And who even wears that much red? And that Sebastian was a little odd. Though a few female students found themselves admiring that smirk.

"Looks like Grell was being a little odd... again. So let's move onto our next fight! Kwan vs. Tucker!"

Kwan smirked. Easy.

Sorry for the short chapter. I thought it would be better to write less but update more while my finger is hurt. Then I don't damage it by spending ages typing and stuff. Hopefully it starts getting better soon!


	33. Chapter 33

Kwan and Tucker stood apart from each other, both sending death glares across the arena. Tucker's glare was accompanied with a knowing smirk. Kwan's, on the other hand, a victorious smile. Begin.

Tucker pulled out three throwing knives. Kwan walked confidently with his mace in hand. Taking aim, Tucker took a deep breath. He calmly raised his arm as he prepared to launch the knives at Kwan. Kwan didn't realise the impending danger and continued to move towards Tucker, speeding up the closer he got.

Tucker threw the three knives and gripped his spear tighter. The knives flew straight, knocking the mace from his hand and cutting most of Kwan's spare weapons from his waist. He ran towards Kwan, who was at a standstill.

He made a stab at Kwan, who barely moved out of the way. Kwan drew his last weapon, a short sword. He held it before him. Tucker made a few teasing jabs with his spear. Kwan barely dodged and blocked each one. His face was becoming the very picture of shock, of worry. He was scared now. Getting bored, Tucker disarmed Kwan and kicked him. Kwan stumbled and his back was left facing Tucker when he found his footing. Tucker swung his spear round so that the wood was across Kwan's neck and held his spear there with both hands. "Yield!"

Kwan shook his head and kept struggling. Tucker pulled it tighter around the jock's neck. "I said _yield!_ "

"I... I yield! I yield!" The crowd cheered.

"As usual Tucker is climbing his way to the top! Our next fight has Dash, who will be fighting against Sebastian!" Again, the crowd went _wild_.

Thanks for your support guys. You're absolute stars.


	34. Chapter 34

"Start!"

Dash charged at Sebastian. Sebastian remained where he was and pulled out three items and held them between his fingers. Wait, are those... forks!? Sebastian flung what Dash had now confirmed to indeed be forks at him. Dash screamed and pulled himself into a ball, meaning only one fork hit him, leaving a scrape on his shoulder and tearing his clothes. Dash stood again with fear-filled eyes and began backing away.

Sebastian followed. "Hmm, seems we have a scaredy-cat. Normally I love cats but this one I'm not so sure about." Sebastian paused momentarily, fantasising about cats and kittens. Dash took the opportunity to charge once again, more cautiously this time. As Dash neared Sebastian he began to attack, every single attack was dodged or blocked effortlessly despite the fact the victim was still dreaming about his furry little fetish. **(Seriously though it is totally a fetish)**

Sebastian, _still_ in dreamland, disarmed Dash and knocked him out. Then he wandered off, dragging Dash behind him and subconsciously rubbing thin air. Guess he was still thinking about cats then.

"Another amusing fight! Next, Sebastian vs. Kirito!" **(Another reference but you'll understand why. I need someone more skilled to fight Sam you see. Then I can have Asuna fight Valerie. Pure awesome right there)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but another thanks for your support! As always, it's thoroughly appreciated!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Sebastian, our finest guard of the royals! Up against Kirito, the finest swordsman in our army; the only wielder two swords to grace our army!"

The two men - well, man and boy - bowed with respect towards each other.

"Begin."

Immediately, several silver kitchen utensils were flying towards Kirito. Kirito, faster that the eye could see, drew his sword and _cut_ the sliver out of the air. Sebastian charged at Kirito, still sending shining projectiles across the arena. Kirito continued to slice them out of the air in a lackadaisical manner. Then, a smirk grew on his face. He ducker the remaining utensil - a spoon, oddly enough - and ran at Sebastian. As he sped towards his opponent, he drew a second sword from his back. Sebastian frowned lightly and pulled out a hunting knife. He barely blocked the first attack and had to launch himself backwards when a second jab was sent at him.

He threw another fork and then charged in an attempt at districting Kirito before striking. Kirito, of course, predicted this and swung his leg backwards into Sebastian when he closed in on him. Sebastian dropped to the floor heavily with two swords at his neck. The audience was sat on the brim of their seats.

"Yield!"

"I don't yield."

"I said, _YIELD!_ "

"Never! Or else what kind of royal guard would I be?!"

"One that's unharmed and healthy!"

"Ah yes, but see; I'm simply one hell of guard. That means I don't yield!"

Sebastian kicked Kirito off of him and attacked with renewed vigour. Until Kirito, once again, had the upper hand. This time, as he was slashing at Sebastian's stomach, he other hand dropped his sword and swung at Sebastian's head. Thud!

Silence... then a deafening uproar of cheering from the audience! Sebastian is unconscious and Kirito is panting.

"And the winner is Kirito! Now, onto a long awaited battle! Kirito versus Valerie!"

Can I have some constructive criticism on my fighting scenes please? Thanks!


End file.
